Telephone receiver ear cushioning devices are well known.
Many of such devices simply surround the earpiece with a cushioned cap so that one may press the earpiece against the outer ear or the pinna portion of the outer ear to seal the outer ear from extraneous sounds and to cushion the outer ear from the hard earpiece.
In most devices, the cushioning device completely surrounds the earpiece so as to space the vibrating diaphragm of the telephone farther from the tympanic membrane of the ear, somewhat attenuating the sound vibrations reaching the tympanic membrane.
Since all ears are not shaped the same, devices which completely surround the earpiece bear against different parts of differently shaped and sized outer ears with differing effects upon the advantages of the cushioning devices.
While the cushions may effectively cushion the hard earpiece from the pinna portion of the outer ear, the cushions continue to press the outer ear against the underlying uneven bones of the skull, causing discomfort to the user.
The present invention has been designed to overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art devices.